Defiance
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: Cyborg infiltrates the H.I.V.E. to stop Brother Blood from taking over the city.
1. Rebellion and Punishment

Robin was walking down the hallway very angry. He then kicked down Tatakai's door.

"Yo what's your problem man!" Tatakai screamed.

"I just got a call from the Jump City Police Department. You already know what it is about."

"Huh?" Tatakai said.

"You have bruises on your hand and face. You've been fighting Eclipso again. Haven't you?" Robin said in detective mode.

Tatakai then closed his eyes and put his hand on his face.

"I forgot to eat a senzu bean." Tatakai thought.

"Ok. I'm busted. Yes I have."

"I thought I told you no more fighting with that guy."

"Dude you have serious control issues. I hate that!"

"I am the leader. I make the rules!"

"I am a fighter. I punch things! Now move!"

"Grrrr! Tatakai! Tatakai!" Robin said while following him.

The other titans came outside their rooms to hear the commotion.

"Oh boy. They're at it again." Raven said.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Beast Boy comically said.

"Not helping Beast Boy." Raven added.

Tatakai's eyes began flooding with anger.

"I'm sick of the rules. I'm sick of being treated like crap. AND I'M SICK YOU! Tatakai said.

Tatakai's anger reached it's peak.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and shot a ki blast through the living room and flew away.

"Tatakai! Grrrrrrr!" Robin growled.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked down the hallway.

"Cy! What do you think about what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well Robin's a bossy jerk and Tatakai's a hot-headed crybaby. They both need some serious therapy if you ask me."

"Titans! We're going after Tatakai. Let's go!" Robin said.

"Oh great. Another hot-head hunt. My favorite." Raven sarcastically said.

Cyborg looked down at his hands and sighed as his face gloomed down.

"I miss my hands." He said.

6 hours later...

It was noon and Tatakai was flying back to the tower with his cell phone on his ear.

"Yea man. I got mad again." He said.

Tatakai then entered the tower.

"Yea. Yea. YEA! I get it! I have to control my temper." He said nonchalantly.

He was still on the phone when he entered his room.

Upon arriving, he saw that Robin was waiting on him like a wife.

"Let me call you back." Tatakai said.

"Tatakai you're defiance is really starting to tick me off." Robin said.

"You know I need to fight Robin. That's just what I do." Tatakai said.

"Being a hero is more than just about fighting Tatakai. You need control and order."

"Still not me man."

"Then maybe being a titan is just not cut out for you. That's why we voted you off the team." Robin said.

The other Titans appeared.

"WHAT!" Tatakai screamed.

"That's right. Consider yourself releived of your titan duties." Robin said.

Tatakai looked around and saw the look on the other titan's faces.

Starfire had a sad puppy dog look on her face and Beast Boy was tuning up to cry.

The others looked as if they didn't care and it was clear to Tatakai who voted him off.

Tatakai gathered his things and left the building.


	2. Picking a fight

It was combat practice and Cyborg and Starfire were fighting.

"Cyborg. Don't use the sonic cannon!" Robin command.

"Why not?!." Cyborg asked.

He was distracted and a robot sucker punched him.

Starfire then starbolted away at the robots that did that to him.

Robots then tried to gang up on Starfire but she was just too strong.

She flicked them away like little bugs.

Then a giant robot came at Starfire.

"Starfire no!" Robin screamed.

"Haaaa!" Starfire punched the robot through the island!

The combat stimulation was over.

"Cyborg I told you not to use your Sonic cannon and you questioned why. You need to focus on your hand-to-hand combat more."

He then turned his attention to Starfire.

"And Starfire. You need to work on your accuracy. You might be very strong but what if you are unable to grab your opponents? What then?"

Robin had great intensity in his stare at Starfire as she shamed herself.

Raven and Beast Boy then came in.

"You're late. Combat practice starts at 5:30. Explain yourselfs!"

"I was in the middle of a deep meditation. Lost track of time. Sorry." Raven responded.

"And I thought it was at 6:30." Beast Boy responded.

"Those are NO excuses! You both should have been here on time." Robin said.

"You all need to listen to me more. The structure of this team relies on you listening to the leader. If not we are all in for a big surprise." Robin said while walking off.

The others shook their head to Robin's bossiness.

Later that night... Somewhere in the woods.

"Yea man. He finally grew some and kicked me off the team." Tatakai said.

"Wow man. Sounds rough." The other voice said.

"Ahhh. I was steamed in the beginning but now I'm just chillin in the woods." Tatakai said.

Tatakai then rubbed some wood together and started him a fire.

"Hey Eclipso. Wonna slug it out again tonight?" Tatakai asked.

"Not tonight man. I gotta face Spectre and take his spot so I can rule the world." Eclipso responded.

"Hahaha! Good luck with that you freaking psychopath!" Tatakai responded.

"No need for it. I got it in the bag this time." Eclipso said.

"Hey I forgot to ask you. How did you survive that beatdown Starfire gave you?" Tatakai asked.

"I took that bag of senzu beans that fell out of your pocket."

"Mmmm! I was wondering where those went." Tatakai said.

"So what's your next move?" Eclipso asked.

"I don't know man. You know I want to fight but I don't know anyone here stronger than me."

"You should join the H.I.V.E. There are plenty of guys there stronger than you."

Tatakai's eyes widened up.

"Oh really? Where at?" Tatakai asked.

Once Tatakai arrived he felt a wave of disappointment flood down his stomach.

"The H.I.V.E." looked to be nothing but a high school. All he saw was students dressed in yellow and black clothes.

"GRRRR! Eclipso. He gave me the wrong directions!" Tatakai said.

Tatakai walked down the hallways meanmugging anyone that batted their eyes at him.

It wasn't long until he ran into Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

He set his eyes for Mammoth like hungry piranha.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that guy. Perfect!" Tatakai thought.

"Hey Mammoth how many wedgies did you give Jessie today?" Gizmo asked.

"I got bored at around 12." He responded.

They both started laughing out loud.

"You guys are such idiots." Jinx said.

"HEY BIG GUY!" Tatakai screamed as he walked toward the trio.

Jinx and Gizmo looked at Tatakai.

"I said HEY BIG GUY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! I WONNA FIGHT YOU!" Tatakai screamed as he got more excited.

"Hmmmm?" Mammoth said.

"He can't be serious." Jinx said.

"Well I am! Now are you ready to fight big guy? Right here! Right now!" Tatakai said.

"No way! I'm not wasting my time on a runt like you. And the head will give 80 lashes to anyone fighting outside the combat room."

"The only head getting lashes will be you!" Tatakai said.

"Ok tough guy. Meet me in the gym at 7 o clock. It'll be afterhours no administration will be there."

"YOU'RE ON!" Tatakai screamed.

Tatakai then walked down to have an intense stare-off with Mammoth.

Tatakai then walked off, but came back.

"Hey dude where's the gym? I'm new here." Tatakai asked.

"Two doors down when you first get in the building." Mammoth responded.

"Ok man thanks. AND. BE READY!" Tatakai said as he walked off.

Tatakai made his way to the gym.

He was surprised to see that no one was in there.

"I thought the big guy said this place would only be empty at 7 o clock. Hmmm. Oh well guess I'll train."

"Whuupah! ACE!" Tatakai went to town on the titanium boxing bag.

After 2 hours of nonstop attacking the titanium bag broke.

"Awww man! Now what!" Tatakai said as he scanned the room for something else to punch.

Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo were in class talking about what transpired earlier.

"Who does he think he is? Coming in and challenging me? Tough guy's toast!" Mammoth said.

"The grudge-head's bitten off more than he can chew." Gizmo said.

"You got that right!" Mammoth said.

"Mammoth! Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Brother Blood asked.

Mammoth quickly dropped his angry demeanor.

"No headmaster!"

"Good! Now pay attention!" Brother Blood said.

Brother Blood continued to yap about various things as everyone but Mammoth tuned into him.

Mammoth was still very shocked and outraged about the challenge Tatakai offered him.

The only thing going through his mind were all the things he'll do to Tatakai once they started their rumble.

Meanwhile in Cyborg's room...

He was working on rings.

"After a few more days. I should have these things up and running."

He then decided to take a break on them for that day.

"Phew! Time to hit the hay!"


	3. The Big Fight

Starfire was in the refrigerator.

"The PB and J with pickles!" Starfire said.

She made a sandwich the size of the refrigerator.

Starfire ate away like she was a savage klorf'nark.

Peanut butter and jelly was shooting all over the place.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came in.

The saw the mess Starfire was making and immediately got excited.

"FRIDGE RAID!" They both screamed as they went in there and started making a WAY bigger mess than Starfire.

Raven was reading a book and a slice of pizza slapped her in the face.

Robin then came in.

"HEY!" He screamed.

They all stopped and turned around with food all over themselves.

"I told you guys the other day. No more pig-outs. Now Beast Boy clean this mess up!" Robin said.

"Aww man. Why me!" Beast Boy said.

"Because I know you started it." Robin said.

"But. But. But. But." Beast Boy said while trying to point at Starfire.

Starfire comically started whistling music notes out of her mouth and snuck off.

"No buts Beast Boy now hop to it." Robin said.

"Way to go goofball." Raven said.

Raven grabbed her book and went back to her room.

Beast Boy was stuck there with a sad puppydog look on his face.

"Need some help little bud?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure." Beast Boy said as he felt a little better.

"Why does Robin have to be so mean? He's no fun anymore." Beast Boy said.

"Robin's a control freak. He hates people not doing what he says." Cyborg responded.

"It's a total drag though man. I get tired of it." Beast Boy said.

"I know. And believe me, you're not the only one. But It'll get better I man." Cyborg replied.

"Thank you Cyborg. You always know what to say." Beast Boy said.

They both continued cleaning the big mess they made.

Back at the H.I.V.E.

Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx were walking down the hall.

"Mammoth are you ready kick this snutch-back in the ground?" Gizmo said.

"You bet!" Mammoth said.

As they entered the gym it looked as if they entered a war zone.

"What happened in here?" Jinx said.

There was torn up heavy bags and robots all over the floor.

Tatakai was on the wall with his right leg resting on it. He also had his arms crossed with his head down, eyes closed and sweating bullets.

"Hey you. Little man. What did you do in here?" Jinx asked.

"Those robot thugs tried to make me leave after I went through like 4 of those metal bags." Tatakai said.

"No way! Those were the administrators. The head's gonna..."

"Alright tough guy! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! HUAAAA!" Mammoth cut Jinx off as he charged Tatakai.

"Mammoth no!" Jinx screamed.

Tatakai and Mammoth locked horns.

They begin tussling like brothers.

"Mammoth quit fooling around knock this grudge-head out." Gizmo said.

Mammoth grunts.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks." Mammoth said while already breaking a sweat.

"C'Mon big guy quit holding back." Tatakai said.

"Ahhhh!" Mammoth gave Tatakai a quick burst of strength and shockwave punched him through the wall.

"Ha! That'll teach em." Gizmo said.

"Now that's more like it!" Tatakai said with a smile.

"No way! That was my shockwave punch!"

Tatakai came at Mammoth with all he had.

Mammoth drowned in Tatakai's attacks.

He backed Mammoth all the way to the wall.

This time Mammoth was implanted into the wall.

Mammoth then slammed Tatakai with one hand.

Tatakai got right back up and comically shot smoke from his nose like a bull.

Mammoth then gave Tatakai 14 kickboxing combos and slammed in again.

Mammoth then started pounding Tatakai in the ground just like he was imagining he would.

"I told you this was gonna end badly for you little man."

After Mammoth said that, his forehead and Tatakai's fist made sweet love.

Tatakai perfectly performed a double-a takedown on Mammoth and started whaling away at him.

Mammoth reversed and started whaling back at Tatakai.

Tatakai tried to reverse but Mammoth pressed his weight on him and begin whaling on Tatakai some more.

Tatakai began punching Mammoth back in the stomach even though he was on the bottom.

Tatakai charged up his punches as he took several hits to the face from Mammoth.

"Owwww!"

Mammoth gave up and Tatakai leeched onto Mammoth and began tearing into his stomach again.

Mammoth was very bruised and running out of breath.

Tatakai backed off, started bouncing up and down on his toes and circling his fists. He then came in at Mammoth again.

"Whupah! HUIA!"

Tatakai gave Mammoth 4 hooks to the face that sent Mammoth to the wall once again.

He then grabbed Mammoth by the shirt and slammed him face first into the wall with one arm twice.

Mammoth's head bounced back and he backhand punched Tatakai.

Then he overhead slammed Tatakai, mounted his knees on Tatakai's arms.

"Grrrrrr!" Tatakai grunted and struggled but Mammoth had free reign on his face yet again.

Mammoth began pounding Tatakai's face in the ground.

Tatakai was kicking Mammoth's back at the same time.

Tatakai kicked Mammoth one good time in the back which made Mammoth get off.

Mammoth was exhausted with a black eye and out of breath.

"That... doesn't... hurt monkey boy!?" Mammoth said.

"Whuppah Ace!" Tatakai charge kicked Mammoth, chopped him in the stomach which caused him to cough up spit. Then he chopped him in the neck.

"Grrr! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mammoth shockwave punched Tatakai which made him kneel.

Mammoth shockwave punched him again which caused Tatakai to trip and stagger.

"Go down!"

Mammoth went for a third shockwave punch but Tatakai dodged it and mounted Mammoth's back in an attempt to choke him out.

Mammoth elbowed his way out.

Tatakai rushed at Mammoth once again but Mammoth shockwave punched Tatakai's lights out.

ZZZZZZZZZZs were coming off of Tatakai's head.

"And the winner! MAMMOTH!" Gizmo said while raising his hand in victory.

"I won! I WO..."

Mammoth fell out face first into the floor.

Gizmo and Jinx's mouth dropped to the floor.

Tatakai later opened his eyes to see that he was in the hospital section.

"Bout time you woke up." A familiar voice said.

Tatakai looked around and saw it was Mammoth who was also bedridden.

"How... long... have I been out?" Tatakai asked.

"Like 5 hours." Mammoth said.

Tatakai looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 o clock.

"So. You ready for round 2?" Tatakai asked with a smile.

"In case you haven't noticed. I have a cracked hand, bruised back, and cracked ribs. I'm in no shape to walk. Let alone fight. Thanks to you!" Mammoth said while mean mugging Tatakai.

"Hmmm. Well why do I feel like this? I feel so slow..." Tatakai said.

"That's because you started sleepfighting the nurses and they had to sedate you." Mammoth responded.

"Oh and not to mention. Me, you, Jinx, and Gizmo are scheduled for lashes as soon as we heal. Because SOMEBODY had to start a big fight with the administration. I told you to wait until 7 o clock but no! You didn't wonna listen." Mammoth said.

"What the heck is this crap we're watching!" Tatakai said while changing the channel from the sports center to the MMA channel.

"HEY! I was watching that." Mammoth said.

"Now this! This is TV."

"Dude, you are some piece of work you know that." Mammoth said.

"What are you flapping your gums about now?" Tatakai said.

"I'm talking about you! You just woke up from a knockout and you can barely move. Not to mention the drugs they gave you. And your already talking about some 'Round 2'!"

The head mistress then walked in.

"The head has decided to punish you now." She said.

A nurse helped Mammoth out of his bed into his wheelchair.

Bumblebee was working part time as a nurse and she came in to help Tatakai.

"C'Mon spiky. It's time." She said.

"Get your hands OFF ME!"

"Don't make me sedate you again." She replied.

"No Bumblebee! Don't do that! He won't feel the lashes."

"Let me go!" Tatakai continued to struggle with Bumblebee.

"Bring more nurses in here!" She said.

The headmistress whistled and like 3 nurses came in and they tried to hold him down.

"NOOO! I'll kill you ALL!" Tatakai screamed in anger.

Bumblebee then sat on his right arm and he couldn't move it.

The other nurses grabbed his other limbs as he continued to struggle.

In head's office...

Jinx and Gizmo were both arm hanged to the ceiling.

Gizmo was crying crocodile tears as the head was lighting into his back.

"Do... Not... Ever... Defy... ME... AGAIN!" The head screamed as he hit Gizmo with the whip.

The then turned his attention to Jinx.

He ripped the back of her shirt off and it revealed her skinny back.

He then whipped into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAA" She screamed in pain.

"YOU... SHOULD... KNOW... BETTER... JINX... I... WILLL... NOT... TOLERATE... THIS... IN... SO... LENCE...!" He said.

He continued whipping until Mammoth and Tatakai came in.

Mammoth was being wheelchaired in by a nurse.

Bumblebee was carrying a barely conscious Tatakai on her shoulders.

"This one gave us trouble. But I think he finally wore himself out." Bumblebee said.

Tatakai was gasping for air.

"Good work Bumblebee. Now tie him up." Brother Blood said.

After she tied him and Mammoth up, he head decided to interrogate Tatakai first.

"Now just who do you think you are mister. You didn't even check in. You just barged into my school and started picking a fight with everything you saw. What's you name son?"

"Tatakai."

"Well Tatakai. I hope you like lashes. Because that's what your going to get for your outbursts." Brother Blood said.

"Grrrrr!"

He tore off Tatakai's shirt and saw that Tatakai already had whips on his back.

Brother Blood and the headmistress mouths dropped to the floor.

"Oh dear!" The headmistress said as she passed out.

"Tatakai! What happened to your back!" He asked.

"I used to work for this guy named Frieza. I got beat all the time." Tatakai said with a smile on his face.

"Good grief son!" Brother Blood said.


	4. Stone Arrives

2 weeks later.  
"Titans meeting." Robin said on the intercom.

The titans gathered to the front of the living room where Robin was pacing back and forth.

"We need to figure out how to infiltrate the H.I.V.E and figure out what they are doing. Storming in will probaly lead us into a trap."

Beast Boy then started transforming into various different animals.

"Lucky for you guys, I'm a master at disguise." Beast Boy said.

"Way to go master goofball." Raven said.

Starfire started giggling.

"Sorry Beast Boy that's just not going to cut it." Robin said.

"Aww C'Mon. What are you going to do? Dress Cyborg as a washing machine?"

Beast Boy then knocked Cyborg over, got scared and turned into an iguana.

"That's not me. That's my prototype clone model." Cyborg said.

"Booyah!" Proto-Cyborg said while his head came off.

"It still needs a few fixes." Cyborg said with an embarassed look on his face.

"Cyborg you're perfect for this mission." Robin said.

"Aww C'mon Robin. I may be green. But he's half metal. Why does he get to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I have a new toy." Cyborg replied in Beast Boy's annoyance.

"Check it out!"

Cyborg punched his hands together and turned into a human showing off his big muscles.

"Owww." Starfire's eyes widened.

"Wow." Raven said.

The other Titans looked in awe as they could not believe what they were looking at.

"Cyborg you're..." Robin said.

"Normal?" Raven finished.

"Not quite. This is just a hologram. I'm still part machine." Cyborg said.

"It's the perfect disguise. Leave out tommorrow Cyborg." Robin said.

In the H.I.V.E. cafeteria...

"I been in this line for FIF...TEEN minutes! WHERE'S MY SLOPPY JOE!" Tatakai screamed.

"Sorry. We're out." The cafeteria lady said.

Tatakai's skin went boiling red and smoke shot out of his nose.

"Oh boy." Jinx said as she went over there.

Tatakai karate chopped through 10 trays.

"Hey! Stop that." The cafeteria lady said.

"YOU SHUT UP AND GET MY SLOPPY JOE!"

Tatakai picked up another plate and threw it to the ground.

Cyborg was just sitting down at the table with Gizmo and Mammoth.

He heard the commotion and a familiar deep angry voice.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked them.

"Tatakai's having another fit." Mammoth told Cyborg.

"Yea. The snucks-face stays in trouble all the time." Gizmo added.

"Tatakai. Tatakai. Listen to me. Listen... to me." Jinx said in a calm soothing voice.

"Calm down Tatakai. Please calm down."

"I WANT MY SLOPPY JOE!" Tatakai screamed as he started slamming more plates on the floor.

"Ok Tatakai. Ok. You can have mine." Jinx said.

"No way! Then you'll have nothing! These jerks will pay! They should have had more sloppy joe!"

Tatakai began smashing 10 more trays.

"Tatakai! Tatakai! I'll be fine. I promise!" She said.

Tatakai was looking dumbfounded and out of words.

"Look at this mess you just made!" Tatakai screamed as he blamed Jinx.

"I know. I know. I made a mess. now just calm down and eat."

Jinx sat Tatakai down by Angel.

"Look after him." She told Angel.

Angel attended Tatakai, and Jinx walked over to her table.

"Phew!" She said in relief.

"Tatakai's got some serious anger management problems." She added.

"Trust me. I kno... I MEAN. Wow! He should go to some doctor or something for that." Cyborg said knowing he almost blew his cover.

"The head's already done that, and diagnosed him. He's a malee-ma..." Mammoth couldn't finish.

"Meleemanic you dunce. He's addicted to fighting." Gizmo said as Mammoth growled at him.

"You think what you just saw was bad then you should see what happened when we tried to initiate him." Mammoth said.

"Initiate? By the way I'm Stone. I'm new here." Cyborg asked.

"Pleasure to meet you Stone." Jinx said as she blushed.

Gizmo growled in jealousy.

"ANYWAY! Since your new here, I'll break down the iniation for you." Gizmo said.

"To be apart of the H.I.V.E., you have to wear a pink dress and eat a unicycle."

The three explained what happened in backflash form.

"Tatakai had no problem eating the unicycle. But when we tried to put the dress on him... Whoa! That's when the trouble started." Jinx said.

"We had to hold him down to put the dress on him." Mammoth said.

"Once he had it on. Everything was all cool." He added.

"Until everyone started laughing at him." Jinx said.

"That's when monkey-boy began tearing up the lockers." Gizmo said.

"And punching holes in the wall." Mammoth added.

"Yea. So Stone. Mystery man. Where you from? You look familiar." Jinx said.

"I'm from the a mad scientist's lab somewhere. I can barely remember." He lied.

"Oooo. Well I can't wait to see what you can do in combat practice today." Jinx said.

"Yea. Like Captain Nosepicker will impress me." Gizmo said.

Jinx then turned her attention angrily to Gizmo.

"Like anyone cares if YOU are impressed." Jinx said.

"Shhlick! Burn!" Mammoth rubbed it in and started laughing.

"Grrrr. What you are laughing at?!" Gizmo said.

Mammoth whistled away.

"Tatakai you've got to control your anger." Angel said in a voice even calmer than Jinx's earlier.

"Yea. Yea. Yea. I know." He grumped.

Tatakai then decided to get up and clean up the mess he made earlier.

As he put the glass in the trash he noticed that more sloppy joe was being made.

Tatakai's skin went boiling red again and more smoke shot out of his nose.

"I KNEW IT!"

Angel knew that Tatakai was about to get destructive.

"YOU SAID THERE WAS NO MORE SLOPPY JOE! YOU LYING B..."

"Tatakai! Calm down." Angel said.

"But Jinx didn't get no food because of theeeeeem!."

Tatakai hopped over the counter and snatched a sloppy joe sandwhich from them.

"Tatakai no!" Angel said.

"Hey you can't..." The lunch lady said.

"SHUT UP! AHAHAHAHA!" Tatakai laughed and went over to Jinx with the sandwhich.

"Security! The tailed young man is at it again!" The lunch lady said on her intercom.

"There you go Jinx." Tatakai handed her the sandwhich.

He then ran down the halls.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as the security guards were hot on his tail.

Cyborg was able to sneak off and get Robin on the communicator.

"So Cyborg how's it going? Have you found out what the H.I.V.E. is up to yet?" Robin asked.

"Not yet. I'm working on it. And guess who's here." Cyborg said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Tatakai." He responded.

"What?! What's he doing there?!" Robin asked.

"Take a guess."

Cyborg said as he watched Tatakai take on the guards.

"Fighting?" Robin said.

"You guessed it." Cyborg said.

10 guards finally got Tatakai on the ground.

"Hey Stone. Stooone?"

Cyborg heard Jinx's voice.

"I gotta go Robin." Cyborg said.

"Wait. You didn't tell me about..."

Robin's screen went dead, he lowered his head, and Starfire put her arm on him to comfort him.

Cyborg hurried up and put his hand back to normal.

"Hey you. You better get ready for combat practice." She said with a flirtatous look.

"Oh yea. Right. No biggie!" Cyborg played it off nervously.

"Oh no. Speaking of combat." Jinx said as her smile went to a concerned look.

Jinx walked over to the ruckus.

"Tatakai stop fighting them you'll only make it worse!" Jinx said.

"NO!" He shot back.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

The robots tazered him.

"That should keep him down for now." One said.

"We're outta sleep darts after his last incident. So if he wakes up this time we'll just have to force him into the head's office." Another one added.

The gaurds still were very rough with Tatakai since they knew his nature.

"Wait! You guys don't grab his tail like that. STOP IT! Hey!" Jinx screamed.


	5. The Teacher's Pet

In the head's office.

Tatakai walked right on in.

"You had to be restrained Tatakai. This wild reckless behavior of your's has got to stop." Brother Blood said.

Tatakai sat down with a scowl and he folded his arms then simply mocked Brother Blood.

"Plates are meant to be eaten on. Not karate chopped Tatakai." Brother Blood said.

"Since you didn't manage to seriously hurt any staff this time, I'll let you off this time." Brother Blood added.

Tatakai walks out of the office.

"AND Tatakai. Be prepared for an 'assignment' with Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth later on." Brother Blood added.

Tatakai didn't know what this "assignment" was but he shrugged it off as usual.

Combat practice...

Cyborg was in the combat room with Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth.

"Attack Alpha!" Jinx screamed.

"I don't know what that is." Cyborg said.

"Then get out of the way!"

Mammoth shoved Cyborg out of the way.

"AAHAHHHH!"

Mammoth truck punched like 6 robots.

Turrets came out of the wall and shot at Jinx Gizmo.

Jinx started doing that ballerina stuff and dodged her way through the bullets.

Gizmo flew in the air with his jetpack and launched missles at the turrets.

Cyborg turned into Stone then he approached 6 giant robots to fight.

"Time to kick butt."

He punched one of them but the others grabbed him and he started struggling.

"Hey look. The strunch-necks toast." Gizmo said.

"Hey rock-head, you had enough?" Mammoth rubbed in.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Mammoth and Gizmo started laughing and pointing at Cyborg.

"Quit fooling around you guys. The head's watching." Jinx told them.

The head looked down at them.

"Right." Mammoth said.

The three of them went back into action, but the time they spent laughing at Cyborg allowed the robots to grab all three of them with their tentacles.

Cyborg then broke free from the first group of robots' grip then punched them to peices.

He then punched a hole in the wall, grabbed a peice of metal and, threw it with pinpoint accuracy at the remaining robots, freeing the other 3.

"We gotta cross the finish line!" Jinx said.

The 4 ran to the finish line like olympic champions.

Cyborg's enthusiasm then got the best of him.

"OH YEA! NOW'S THAT'S HOW YOU..."

"Zip it scrambled brains!" Gizmo said knowing the head would be mad.

"You!" Brother Blood said.

Brother Blood caught everyone's attention.

Brother Blood came down and got in Cyborg's face with an angry look.

"Sneaking into my school, making my top pupils look like fools. YOU'RE... YOU'RE..."

Cyborg and the other three were on NOT pins and needles BUT swords and needles.

"Brilliant." Brother Blood said.

"Congratulations. Very good work indeed." Brother Blood continued.

The other three were completly dumbfounded.

"Uhhhh. Thanks. Pretty good school you got here. Mr..." Cyborg said.

"Blood. Brother Blood. And you are?"

"Stone."

The two then shook hands.

"You are a very talented young man. AND AS FOR YOU ALL."

Brother Blood directed his attention to the other three.

"Failure will not be acceptable!"

They began looking like scared little children about to be punished by their parents.

"Next time you fail me! Mess up! Or make any inexcusable mistake! I will SEND YOU TO YOUR DOOOM!" Brother Blood added.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Brother Blood's teeth got sharp and his eyes red.

"Yes brother." They said.

"Good." He said.

He then flew up and prepared his "let's take over the city speech"

"In a few days, I will unveil our 'class project' you all have been working so hard on. And when I do, our foes will tremble in our wake. TREMBLE!"

The whole school began cheering him.

"Brother Blood! Brother Blood! Brother Blood!..."

Cyborg had a wisdom-look on his face.

Back at the Tower...

Robin was pacing back and forth and trying to figure out what happened.

"Cyborg's communication array appears to have deactivated." Starfire said.

"Could be interference." Robin said.

"Let's just give him some time." He added.

"Ahhh. Who needs him. This Cyborg is WAY more fun." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy started pressing the "booyah" button on the fake Cyborg.

"BOOYAH! BOOYAH! BOOYAH! BOOYAH!"

Robin and Raven's faces turned hot sauce red and their teeth were sharp.

"Any chance we can replace Beast Boy with a robot!" Raven said.

Beast Boy comically was in a box and Robin pushed the box out of his way.

"Cut it out Beast Boy! I don't think Cyborg would appreciate..."

"Appreciate what? The fact that he's the top butt-kicker in his class?"

Cyborg's communicator was back online.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy hurried up and took off the silly things he put on the fake Cyborg.

"Your infiltration is successful. Yes?" Starfire asked in high interest.

Cyborg was around the corner with his robot arm out.

"You bet. Had a few close calls though. Brother Blood is working on something really heavy called 'class project'. I'll get more information soon." Cyborg said.

"Good! Now find out and get out. Because the longer your there, the more dangerous it gets." Robin said.

"Beleive me. I don't plan on sticking around." Cyborg said.

"And Cyborg." Starfire said.

"Yea Star?"

"Be sure to look out for Tatakai for me. Keep him safe." She said.

Her eyes widened in concern.

"I will Star. I promise." Cyborg said.

Cyborg was walking and talking so his arm was still a robot, leaving him exposed to Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo who were right around the corner.

Before they saw his arm, he hurried up and put it behind his back.

"Well what do ya know, it's the head's skunk-faced pet. Get him!" Gizmo said.

The three approached him very slowly with their backs slumped over, hands ready to grab, and evil smiles on their faces.

"Get ready." Mammoth said.

"Ready for what?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you think, crap for brains? Your initiation." Gizmo said as he pulled out the pink dress and unicycle.

"Oh boy!" Cyborg said.

Cyborg walked Jinx to class holding her books with the pink dress on.

Laughs from all the students and teachers drowned him as he swim in humiliation.

Later on in the repaired gym...

Brother Blood was watching over the students working out.

Tatakai was on the heavy bag.

Billy Numerous and See-More were both on the treadmills.

Various others were in but who caught Brother Blood's attention was, you guessed it, Cyborg.

Cyborg was lifting weights on a computer generated bench press machine.

Cyborg lifted the bar as high as he could.

"Take him to maximum." Brother Blood told the operator.

The computer operator typed on her computer and caused the bar to get as heavy as it could.

The bar went down as Cyborg's strength was definitely challenged.

He began sweating as hard as he could and his muscles looked even better than before.

"Grrrrrrrrr! AHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg was able to pick the weight up.

Brother Blood smiled at Cyborg.

"Whuppah! Hut! Hut! Hut! ACE!"

That smile quickly turned into a frown.

"TATAKAI!" Brother Blood screamed.

"WHAT!"

Tatakai was very annoyed at Brother Blood for interrupting his heavy bag routine.

"What! DON'T WHAT ME! Do you want more lashes!?" Brother Blood screamed.

Tatakai paused on purpose, folded his arms and looked the other way.

"WELL DO YOU!?"

Tatakai turned his head and decided to answer.

"NO! I DON'T!" He screamed.

"Then stop pounding on that bag like that! You'll tear it up again! And give that bag a rest son! You've on it since last night!"

Tatakai looked at the heavy bag and saw that it was barely standing. The bag comically grew a mouth and exhaled.

"Why can't you be more like Mr. Stone here. You can learn a thing or two from him." Brother Blood said.

"I don't wonna be Stone! I'm me! You(heavy angry breathing)... Why are(more heavy breathing followed by growls)...!"

"Tatakai did you take your medicine today?" Brother Blood asked.

"I ain't taking nothing man!(HEAVY BREATHING!)"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatakai loses it and launches the whole dumbell shack through the wall.

"TATAKAI!" Brother Blood screamed.

"Brother. I'll go get him. I can talk to him. Don't worry." Cyborg said as he comforted Brother Blood.

Cyborg went after Tatakai who was throwing at fit outside the gym.

"That Blahh! Stak! RIGGIN! RUFFIN! SHIN! UNFOLD HIS riffin ruffin tuffin liffin stock black flauh!"

Tatakai stomped away.

Cyborg then came along.

"Hey man."

"WHAT!"

"Dude relax. It's me." Cyborg said showing his true self.

"I know it's you Cyborg! I recognize that bald head anywhere!" Tatakai screamed.

Cyborg turned back into Stone.

"Why the hostility at me man?"

"Because you voted me off the team." Tatakai said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"It had to be you Cyborg!"

"SHHHH!"

Cyborg knew that Tatakai's reckless deep voice would give him away.

"Come in the bathroom man." Cyborg said.

The bathroom was right down the hall. Tatakai and Cyborg walked in there.

"I wanted you stay man. Someone needs to challenge that bossy Robin."

"If you didn't vote me off then(HEAVY BREATHING)"

Tatakai punched a hole in the wall.

"Just chill dude!" Cyborg said.

"I knew I couldn't trust her man!"

"Trust who?" Cyborg asked.

"Cmon man do the math. Robin said 3-2. You said you didn't vote me off and Beast Boy was practically crying to see me go. That just leaves Robin, Raven, and STARFIRE!" Tatakai said putting special anger on her name.

"I don't get it man. Why are you so mad at her?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude. We all knew Robin was trying to get rid of me from the start and Raven's well... Raven. I can take her or leave her, but STARFIRE. GRRRRRRRR! She said she had my back man. She said she'll never backstab me!"

"Starfire really cares about you man. She just hates to see Robin under stress man. That's the only reason why she voted you off the team." Cyborg plead in her defense.

"DON'T TRY TO EXCUSE HER FOR THIS!"

Tatakai began seething again but he calmed himself down this time and mumbled to himself.

"I knew it man! I knew it! I couldn't trust her."

"Trust me Tatakai, she really cares about you man. But you know Robin comes first with her."

Tatakai began shaking his head as was not trying to hear that.

Cyborg put his hand on Tatakai to comfort him.

"Trust me man. She told me to look after you." Cyborg said.

"Thanks for having my back Cyborg. But I'm done that with Starfire chick. That backstabber's dead to me." Tatakai said.

"Tatakai I think Starfire would really be hurt if she heard you say that."

"Not as hurt as I am." Tatakai said.

"Then you two should talk." Cyborg said.

"No way man. I already told you I'm not talking to her. End of discussion." Tatakai said.

Cyborg then gave up on that.

"Well anyway man. What brought you here?" Cyborg asked.

"Why you think? To fight man!" Tatakai said.

Cyborg shook his head but smiled with it.

"Some things never change." Cyborg said.

"Yea slugged it out with that big long haired guy on my first day here. It was INSANE! We both ended up in the hospital. That was my favorite fight ever!"

"Hahahah. You're crazy man." Cyborg added.

"And while you supposed to be having my back you should have your own. It's some pretty dangerous people here. That Jacks girl is a lot stronger than she looks." Tatakai said.

"Jacks? Whose that?"

"That skinny pink haired girl that hangs with the big guy and that little turd." Tatakai said.

"Oh you mean Jinx. HAHAHA! Jacks?" Cyborg laughed out loud.

"Whatever her name is. Yea she's tough."

"Yea man she's like a pink stick of death." Cyborg said.

They both started laughing and left the bathroom.

"Well I see you two are getting along good." Brother Blood said as he approached them.

"This is the first time I've seen him smile let alone laugh. Stone what ever you do keep it up." Brother Blood said.


	6. BumbleBeedown!

Cyborg, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were all in class and Brother Blood was teaching.

"So class how do you survive a Doomsday?" Brother Blood asked.

"Owww. Oww! Owwww! I know!" Gizmo said happily.

"Mr. Stone." Brother Blood called.

Stone was put on the spot. He once knew the answer from the previous class. But he forgot so he nervously took a guess.

"Through... Effective misdirection?" Stone said.

Brother Blood paused for a moment.

Gizmo also paused.

"Your correct. Very good." Brother Blood smiled and continued teaching.

Jinx looked at Cyborg and had hearts coming off her eyes and Gizmo was steaming with sharp teeth.

After class Jinx and Cyborg were walking in the hallways.

"You're pretty smart aren't you?" Jinx asked.

Cyborg then wiped away a sweat that ran across the back of his head.

"Uhhh. Yes sure I guess. I have been studying." Cyborg said.

"Umm yea. I can tell." Jinx said.

It wasn't long before Cyborg had been called into the head's office where he saw Tatakai locked into a cage.

"Stone! I am just here to once again congratulate you. You are smart. You are a top combat student. You have all the credentials for success. You here that TATAKAI?!"

Tatakai turned his attention at Brother Blood.

"Why can't you be more like Mr. Stone? Tatakai!" Brother Blood asked.

"Hhhmmmphhhhh." Tatakai responded.

Brother Blood then turned his attention back to Cyborg.

"Whenever he's not drugged, he acts like he's on drugs, Mr. Stone. Can't you tell him something. Get him to stop this behavior? Because I'm on a fixed budget here and I can't afford too many more tranquilizers." Brother Blood said while leaving the room.

Cyborg picked up the key to let Tatakai out of the cage.

"Dude why do you even stay here man?" Cyborg asked.

"Try leaving and you'll be zapped down by ultra high-powered pinpoint security lasers." Tatakai said.

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Cyborg screamed.

"Anyone in or out gets neutralized." Tatakai said.

"YOU mean I'm stuck HERE!" Cyborg said.

"Locked down my friend."

"Bbbbbbbuuttttt..."

"Looks like your a H.I.V.E. for real now tin man. Hahahaha!" Tatakai said.

Cyborg was stuck there with a goofy scared look on his face.

"Cyborg to Titans! Cyborg to Titans!" Cyborg screamed.

No one answered as Cyborg continued to talk to his communicator.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Cyborg to Titans! Pick up! Robin!"

Still. No one answered Cyborg's call.

"Hhhmmphhhh. Some leader that guy is. He really left you out to the wolves this time." Tatakai said.

Cyborg was mad and was in no mood.

"Not now Tatakai! I'm not in the mood." Cyborg said.

"Yea whatever man. I gotta go find out a way to piss off the head. See ya!" Tatakai said while leaving the room.

Cyborg was still angrily trying to fix his communicator. Then the bell rang which alarmed Cyborg out of his angry state.

"Oh no! Imma be late for combat class."

In combat class, cyborg had slain like 6 big guys and he was showing off the guns. Jinx had red hearts floating out her eyes. Gizmo's face turned into the same color as his clothes and smoke shot out of his ears.

"And your winner, STONE!"

"Oh yea! Booyah! Look at the gun show!" Cyborg gloated.

"More like capgun show."

The crowd was completely silenced by the comment Bumble Bee just said.

"In case you haven't noticed girl. I just kicked six guys butts. By myself!."

"And in case you haven't noticed I'm not impressed." She added.

The crowd made dramatic sounds to escalate it further.

"Why now you..."

"As a matter of fact how about I put Mr. Rockhead on his head." BumbleBee said.

Brother Blood looked on with very stern look.

"Ok well let's do it. I'll take it easy on you." Cyborg said.

"O please save it Stone." Bumblebee said.

The two starred off.

BumbleBee went in for the attack and kicked Cyborg to the other side of the arena.

"Owwwww!"

"That hurt ok. My turn. Hyyuuaaaa!"

"Not such a hotshot now huh?" BumbleBee said.

Cyborg threw punches at her and she dodged them following a punch to his stomach and an overhead kick across his neck.

Cyborg immediately got mad and threw 6 punches at her with only the last one landing.

"Ha!" Cyborg tried to jump on her but she kicked him in the air, took him down and stung his face up with her gold stingers.

Jinx passed out into Mammoth's arms.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gizmo screamed.

BumbleBee kept stinging him up until Brother Blood called it.

"Stop!"

Bumblebee let up and Cyborg had cactuses growing on his face.

"Somebody get a medic in here! Pronto!" Brother Blood said.

Cyborg was on the stretcher and Gizmo was till having a field day.

In the nurses office.

As Cyborg sat on the bench, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo all came in to check on him.

"You ok?" Jinx asked as she touched his bruised face.

"Yea. I'll heal." He responded.

"Blahahaha! You got beat by a girl!" Gizmo rubbed in.

Gizmo and Mammoth snickered as Jinx's teeth got sharp and fire burned in her eyes.

"QUIET!"

Gizmo and Mammoth's pupils turned white and Brother Blood came in.

"Well. Well. Well. Somebody really cares. Mr. Stone come to my office."

Cyborg and Brother Blood started walking to his office.

"So I guess I'm in trouble for letting you down out there huh?" Cyborg asked.

"Nonsense Mr. Stone, Bumblebee is my top combat student. There is no shame in losing to her." Brother Blood said.

Cyborg's stomach of dread and shame went to immediate relief.

"So why take me to your office?" Cyborg asked.

"I need you to..."

"Yea man. The guys like 8 feet tall. And big as a bus." Tatakai's conversation cut Brother Blood off.

Tatakai was on the phone walking towards them the other way.

"Tatakai! Get off the phone in the hallways!" Brother Blood screamed.

Tatakai just licked his tongue out at Blood.

"GRRRRRR! Why that! Insolent saiyan! Whatever he is." Brother Blood muttered.

"Pssst! Hey Stone. Catch." Tatakai threw a bag on senzu beans at Cyborg.

Brother Blood unlocked his office door.

"Mr. Stone to be a good villain. You have to know how to take a few beatings or two." Brother Blood said.

To Cyborg's dismay, Bumblebee was in there.

"We are going to have a rematch here. This time no one to watch." Brother Blood said.

Cyborg hurried up and ate a senzu bean.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Cyborg threw more punches at Bumblebee who dodged them while yawning.

"Ohhh. You swing like my granddad." Bumblebee said.

She kicked him in the stomach and in the face.

"Stop toying with him Bumblebee!" Brother Blood said.

"Right! Time to take you down." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee punched Stone in the face then mounted him about to sting some more.

"Stop!" Brother Blood demanded.

"Mr. Stone you're dismissed." Brother Blood said.

"But I was just..."

"Dismissed! Mr. Stone." Brother Blood firmly said.

Cyborg got up and started to leave, but Brother Blood said something that caused him to sneak and listen.

"Bumblebee we have to talk about the class project." Brother Blood said.

"And did you have to embarrass him like that out there? No."

"Sorry Brother." He said.

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time. I need you to stop stroking your ego and focus if I'm going to trust you with this."

"Yes Brother." She responded.

"Now..."

Meanwhile, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were also talking.

"Stone really got his butt kicked by Bumblebee. So you know what that mean Jinx." Gizmo said.

"Can it Gizmo!" Jinx said.

"Somebody's mad." Gizmo and Mammoth said.

"Stop it." Jinx said calmly.

"Somebody's mad."

"STOP IT!" She grew angry again.

"Somebody's..."

Jinx then used a bad luck spell to cause the ceiling to electrocute them.

"Somebody's fried. Somebody's fried. Somebody's fried!"

Back to Cyborg,

"Titans pick up. Titans pick up! I got some important intel."

All four of the Titans were snickering.

"BBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They burst into laughter.

"What's so funny guys?"

"You dude. That chick beat your butt!" Beast Boy said.

"How did you know..."

"Wait... Wait... Then she stung his face and it looked like he had a oil leak." Robin said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They continued laughing.

"Did you fell the burn Cyborg?" Starfire joked.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Grrrrrr. How did you guys know?" Beast Boy.

"We installed a camera on you while you were sleeping before you left." Beast Boy.

"You WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Cyborg's teeth got sharp and fire shot from his ears.

"Who told you. You can..."

"You just got a Bumblebeedown! Yo!" Beast Boy said.

"Yea he was BEEEat to sleep." Robin said.

"AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All the Titans then started laughing.

"You would you like your eggs when you get back? Sunny stung up?" Beast Boy said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Did she at least give you some honey along with your Beeeating?" Starfire said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!"

"GOOD ONE STAR!" Beast Boy said.

"You got beat dude." Raven said while smiling.

"Ahahaha! Owwww! But all jokes aside Cy. What do you..."

Before Robin could finish, Cyborg cut off his communicator and began steaming.

His steaming was short lived as the trio caught up to him.

"You ready to do this? Or what." Mammoth said.

Gizmo then pulled out the pink dress, books and unicycle again.

"Do what?" Cyborg asked.

"Come on goofball. You know if you get beat by a girl, you have to be initiated all over again." Bumblebee said.

"INITIATED! Again!"

"Did I stutter?" Bumblebee sassed.

"Ok. Come on Jinx."

Cyborg walked over to Jinx but he was snatched by Bumblebee.

"What the..."

"Oh no no no! Not with her. With me. I beat your butt. You escort ME." Bumblebee said while placing her hands on her hips, and sassing her head and finger around.

Jinx was steaming mad as she watched Bumblebee snatch Cyborg away.


	7. Infiltration

"Now's my chance, to get to that class project."

I was 12 midnight, and most of the students were sleep. Cyborg just entered the administration only portion of the H.I.V.E.

"Absolutely NO students allowed here. My butt is seriously on the line here."

Cyborg decided to crouch and look far ahead with his zoom in eye to the north of the restricted facility. He saw at least 14 patrol guards who were dead silent, with their ultra powered laser guns locked and loaded. The guards were all roaming around in a way that at all times someone was watching the other's back. Cyborg also saw security at every corner.

"There is no way I'm going that way."

Just as he said that, a group of nurses opened a hidden door on the east. Cyborg then hid behind a box.

"The head has called us in again! Jeez how many students can get hurt in one day?" One said.

"I don't know but my fingers hurt from the constant bandage wrapping." The other replied.

The door slowly began to close.

"Now's my chance."

Cyborg fastly creep fast and managed to beat the door before it closed.

Cyborg snuck past two hallways were he went left into the giant main hallway where security was thick.

"Great this can't get worse."

Just as he said that two security gaurds came from the way he just left.

"Me and my big mouth!"

Cyborg looked around and saw that there was no where for him to go. Cyborg was in a world on fear and dread as the guards got closer and closer. Soon he knew that he would be in his line of sight.

With no solution to the left or right, Cyborg decided to look up. Cyborg saw that the hallway had an airvent big enough to circulate the whole hallway... And fit him in.

Cyborg climbed the pole on his right, unscrewed the airvent in comical speed and hurried into it.

"It's freezing in here, but at least I'm away from those guards."

Cyborg crawled down the airvent very slowly.

Eventually he looked to the left were he saw the head mistress and a few guards.

"Jones. Lopez. Make sure the class project is ready for beta testing." She said.

"Yes head mistress." They said.

"I got to tail those guys." Cyborg said.

"Sneaking. Sneaking. Sn... Ahhh!"

The air vent collapsed by a laser blast and Cyborg fell into a container down below.

"What the..."

Cyborg looked up and saw a robot with red eyes at least 6 times his own size.

"You! You shall be punished!" The robot proclaimed.

"Aww man!" Cyborg said.

Cyborg stood against the wall with a feeling of his heart, lungs, and all other organs as if they were already destroyed! The robot was about to attack... BOOM!

Cyborg was blown into the slide that led down the laundry room.

"What the hell was that?" A random guard said.

"I don't know! Spread out!" One said.

"No power. Now's a really good chance!"

Cyborg dreep along the hallways with the power still down.

He ran into a wall of security guards in the upperwest room.

"Spread out!" Their leader commanded.

Cyborg decided to play it cool and hug the wall where he would be out of their line of sight.

After about 30 minutes of ducking and dodging, Cyborg eventually made it to the room where the class project has being held.

"Finally."

He saw it was being contained in a glass case and he knew in order to get it, he needed to input the security code.

"1904567."

He inputted the code and it was false.

"WHAT! I thought..."

"Check on the project." The guard commander said.

"Oh no!"

Cyborg knew he had to either hide or leave.

"I have to get it though!"

Cyborg tried to inputt the code 2 more times but it didn't work.

THUMP!

The security guards kicked in the door with their laser beams scouting the room.

Cyborg would have been caught if he didn't leave out of the airvent.


End file.
